


Coming Clean

by dramady, jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liquid courage doesn't always help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

  
Those days when he used to go out and get himself fucking plastered drunk were over. At least, Tommy would like to think of it that way. He had an actual gig now playing bass guitar, among other things, for one Adam Lambert and he didn't want to fuck it up. It was a great opportunity and it was one that he really should take seriously.

But, see, after a lot of rehearsal days, awesome performances and being sick all the fucking time, Tommy was getting kind of tired of doing the whole bed, work, home or hotel, bed, rest thing. He kinda missed being around his friends and just hanging. So, even if he still had a bit of a bout of the cold, he went out with his best friend Lushes who was the biggest drunk he knew. Didn't take long for him to be just as piss ass drunk that he had to take a cab and go home.

Now, when the cab stopped and he paid and stumbled in the driveway toward the front door, he blinked a few times. Tommy realized that, well, this wasn't his home. What. The. Fuck? He went to the front door anyway and knocked, leaning against the door frame for support. He hoped at least, Adam would let him crash, you know? And he had to take a piss real bad, too. So, he knocked a bit louder, harder.

There was a longer pause before the door finally opened. Adam, in sweat pants, no less, with no make up on, leaned against the door and stared at him. "What the fuck are you doing here? Are you lost?"

Tommy's movements were sluggish, his head slow to tilt up to meet Adam's eyes. He blinked slowly several times before he could (barely) focus on his face. No make-up. Huh. Not bad. "The cab brought me here," was Tommy's answer, mumbling, pushing the door wider and walking in. "I gotta take a piss. Where's your bathroom?" He stumbled around, catching the back of a chair before he fell on his ass. God. The world was fucking spinning.

"You're wasted." Adam's arm came around Tommy's waist. "Come on." And he started walking toward the guest bathroom just down the hall. "Do you need me to hold you up, or are you gonna puke?"

Tommy hooked his arm around Adam's shoulder and he leaned his forehead against Adam's cheek. "Puking is a fucking waste of Jack Daniel's, man." He even poked Adam's chest to emphasize, breathing whiskey breath and cigarettes against Adam. Fuck! He could barely get his feet under him and Adam was practically dragging his ass toward the bathroom. They get there and yeah, Tommy could hardly stand because the god damned room was moving. Fuck! He took his belt off and then the zipper went down and the metal on metal echoed. "Ah... fuck!"

"Oh, God." Adam laughed to himself, eyes averted to the ceiling. "I am totally not pulling your dick out so you can pee. I can't believe you came to my house drunk, to pee. I can't believe it." But he did brace Tommy's hips with his hands. "You know the gays don't do this, right? You're messing with the vibe. We never get so drunk that we can't pee for ourselves. Or Twitter."

Twitter? "Fuck!" Tommy leaned against Adam. Yeah. Better. He could actually stand to whip his dick out and take that long ass piss he'd been holding. "Check my back pocket for my phone, will ya? I think I left it somewhere. I don't think I tweeted anyone." He hoped not. Tweeting all the time wasn't a good idea, he thought, even drunk, or, especially drunk. His pants were loose on his lanky frame, briefs down to mid ass while his jeans hung a little lower. He sighed slowly as he relieved himself. Yeah. Better.

"No! I'm not doing that. When you're done, you can wash your hands, then you can check for your phone, you ass. Honestly." But Adam was laughing as he said it, still holding Tommy steady, his nose in Tommy's hair. "You smell like smoke. What kind of party were you at anyway? Did you drive and leave your car somewhere?"

Tommy was done and slowly zipping back up, leaning his head more against Adam's chest to look blearily up at him with hooded, slightly reddened eyes. "I don't remember where i left my car?" He frowned, his brows knitting together and his lips pursed. Adam made a pretty good wall, he thought. Real nice and tall and solid and he leaned a bit harder. Mmm. "Can I crash here?" Yeah. He blinked slowly up at Adam.

"There should be a law about someone being so adorable and too drunk to be able to do anything about it. Pull your pants up." Adam held to Tommy's arms. "Then flush, then we'll wash your hands. You'll crash here and hopefully tomorrow, you'll remember where your car is. What would you have done if I wasn't even home?!"

Pulling his pants up like he was told, leaving the belt dangling, Tommy moved to get the sink and tripped over his own feet, or maybe Adam's, Tommy couldn't tell anymore. He turned the tap on and washed his hands while trying to meet Adam's gaze in the mirror. He kinda liked that Adam still kept holding him up. He'd have sprawled on the tile if Adam wasn't. "I'd have slept on the porch." He smirked. "Wouldn't be the first time." Tommy splashed water on his face and it made the make-up in his eyes run in thin dark rivulets down his cheeks.

"My security company would've had you arrested and that would've been all kinds of awkward. Yay for not feeling like the social butterfly." Reaching around him, Adam thumbed at the skin under Tommy's eyes, saying softly, "you're a mess, you know." But he kissed Tommy's temple and pulled him out into the hallway toward the stairs to the bedrooms. "Let's get you to bed."

Adam kissed him again. But it wasn't like _that_. It was more like he was a little boy, what the fuck? Okay so maybe he was a mess. Tommy scowled at Adam only it didn't quite make it that he only managed to look like some petulant, pouting child. "Bed sounds good." Cos it did and he kind of just staggered trying to keep up with Adam and follow him around. "You got a big bed? Is it soft? You have one of those real poofy covers that's nice and warm...?" Tommy rambled, slurring, his arm hooked around Adam,'s waist while his other hand he pushed against the wall to steady himself. At least the room stopped spinning. A little.

"... you're not sleeping in my bed, glitterbaby," Adam told him with a smile. "The guest bed is for you. I ... don't think it's got a down comforter, seeing as it's not that cold outside? But I can give you extra blankets if you want." He hugged Tommy closer to his side as they went up the stairs. "Do you remember how much you drank?"

"Nope!" Tommy's head kind of lolled to the side when he tried to look up at Adam. "Not much. I'm not that drunk. Been worse." Yeah. We won't talk about just how worse. First door they got to, Tommy wrestled away from Adam and poked his head in. "This your room?" He grabbed the door frame tight and leaned against it.

"No, that's what's supposed to be my office, but it just holds all my clothes right now." Adam pulled Tommy back before he could fall in. "The next door is the guest room, see? The bathroom's right across the hall. My room's at the end there." He even pointed. "I should get you some water and some aspirin."

"I wanna see your room." Okay, so maybe he pulled a pout with his bottom lip jutting just so and he put a hand to Adam's chest to step toward the room Adam pointed to. "This it?" Tommy wondered, you know? What Adam's room would look like. His own was kind of a mess which should really say a lot about him so, Tommy kind of wondered if Adam was as meticulous about his room like he was with everything else. "This is it, huh?" He smiled up at Adam. "You do have a big bed."

"I'm a big boy, I need a big bed," Adam said with a grin. He touched Tommy's chin before letting his hand drop. His room was tidy-ish, with clothes strewn over chairs and a decorative screen, but it most definitely wasn't a guy's room. "Look around if you want to, but please, if you're going to puke, the bathroom is over there." He pointed to a door in the corner.

Tommy lumbered over toward the bed and plopped on his stomach with a groan, legs hanging off the side, his cheek pressed to the soft sheets and he was smiling. He kind of sank in the comforter and the bed and it felt fucking luxurious and really nice. "Not gonna puke, told you." He said, a hand kind of caressing the covers, slowly moving back and forth cos it felt comfy. He closed his eyes. "Mmm. Nice."

"Silk." From the doorway, Adam smiled again. He leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest. "Good party you were at? Anyone I know?"

"Cristian." Tommy said, then shrugged blinking slowly to look at Adam. "...and the other guys." His friends he meant but he shook his head slightly and that was a bad idea. "Ugh! They wanted to go bowling but I said we have rehearsal tomorrow." See! Even drunk he was responsible. Shit changed, you know? Can't be partying all the time. "Can I stay here?" Adam's bed was real nice and Tommy rolled on his back and started to reach for his boots, still lying down, trying to pull them off.

"... you want to sleep in my bed? I sleep in my bed too, you know. And usually, I don't wear clothes." Tommy could hear the laughter in Adam's voice. "But I guess I don't mind if you don't mind."

Tommy was too drunk to care. Besides, not like it would be the first time to drunk-sleep with a friend in the same bed. He managed one boot and it dropped with a dull thud to the floor. "I don't like sleeping alone," Tommy admitted, turning to his side to get to the other boot. "If you don't mind then I don't mind." And Adam's bed was too inviting to resist.

"You're ridiculous. You know this, right? Ridiculous and adorable." Adam came over, pulling the covers down and helping Tommy up a little further on the bed. "You don't like sleeping alone, huh? What do you usually do when you don't want to sleep alone? Aside from showing up at friend's doors at all hours of the morning?"

Boots were both off! Ha! Tommy wriggled his way up the bed and curled up to his side real small, head on both his hands. "It's why I have a roommate." Tommy answered, yawning then patting the space beside him. "I don't snore and shit if you're worried about that." Adam would know, later, when they all go on tour and stuff.

"So you and your roommate share a bed?" Adam sat, the edge of the bed sinking with his weight. "What else should I know about you, Tommy Joe Ratliff? Seeing as you don't snore and shit." Fingers carded through Tommy's hair, soft, rubbing at his scalp.

Mmm. That felt real good. "We don't but it's nice knowing someone's there." Tommy's eyes opened and he looked at Adam with softer eyes, smiling, blinking slowly trying to keep awake. "Anything you wanna know. Not like I hide shit." Which was why he was here. He didn't want to hide shit. Tommy sighed deeply and the way Adam's fingers were combing through his hair was real nice that he kept his eyes closed, still smiling contentedly while making a small kittenish sound.

"You remind me of a cat." Still combing Tommy's hair away from his face, Adam smiled. "Do you have any stuffed animals? Did you suck your thumb when you were little? Are you a closet romantic? Do you like to cuddle? I should ask all this while you're drunk and will answer."

"Shut the fuck up." Tommy laughed but kept his eyes closed and yeah, maybe it was the cross between the sigh that was almost a purr that made Adam think that. He didn't care, he kind of just scooted closer for more of that hair petting. He liked that. A lot. "Don't have stuffed animals and I don't suck my thumb." He didn't answer the other two because that shit you don't admit to out loud. Not even drunk. "Get in here." He said, eyes opening in slits to look up at Adam. "It's your bed..."

"I have to brush my teeth and stuff." But Adam shifted enough that Tommy's head ended up on his lap. "And make sure you don't pass out or something. That's a Hollywood thing I want no part of, thanks." But Tommy could hear his smile. "_Did_ you suck your thumb or have stuffed animals. That's what I asked. Not if you still do, which is a hilarious thought, though, I have to say."

"I did, yeah," Tommy admitted, "didn't everyone?" He yawned again and stretched out before settling and curling his arm around Adam's legs and settling more comfortably. His whole body felt heavier, sleep close and he mumbled a soft thanks, you know? For letting his stay and stuff. And maybe in the morning he'd remember where he parked his car, and the exact reason why he came to Adam in the first place.  
_ _ _ _

When he did wake up, Adam was sound asleep beside him, on his stomach, face mashed into the pillow so that pretty much all that was visible was a tuft of black hair and soft hummed breathing. Tommy didn't know if Adam was naked or not; he couldn't see anything. On the nightstand on his side of the bed was a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

Tommy turned slowly and he felt like he was moving underwater, slow and sluggish and he pushed off enough to lift his aching head and reach for the damned aspirin. Tommy downed the water, too and laid his head back on the pillow with a loud groan. He turned toward Adam and draped an arm around him, snuggling and closing his eyes again. He snuggled, yeah, nose buried in Adam's hair while still half-asleep with memories of last night coming back in fragments, like a dream, in his mind.

There was movement under his arm; slow, as Adam turned his head. "You do cuddle," he said in a sleep-rough voice. He was wearing a t-shirt and some kind of pajama pants after all. "How are you feeling?"

Tommy groaned again, his breath hot and horrid against the back of Adam's neck. "Like I got ran over by a really big fucking truck." He chuckled and fuck! That made his head throb. He came to Adam for something -- something important and now that he only had the hangover that went with the drinking and not the courage, he bit his bottom lip before admitting to anything else. But Adam felt good, see? Real good right here. Tommy pressed closer his face pressed between Adam's shoulder blades. "Thanks for letting me crash."

"You're welcome." Adam's hand covered Tommy's hand on his stomach. "Rest. You'll live." And Tommy could feel Adam's body get heavy again as he fell back to sleep.

It wasn't long before Tommy fell asleep, too. The room was warmer when he woke up, the covers bunched around his legs and he was still wrapped around a sleeping Adam. His head was still throbbing, though, and there was this urge to get up and use the bathroom.

A quick freshening up was all it took for him to wake completely up, ignoring that dull throb that started at the back of his head that worked its way forward. Tommy sat at the edge of the bed by Adam's side, careful as he could, and he just watched Adam, waiting until he woke up. He had something to say and he was determined to say it.

"You're staring at me,"Adam said from under the covers before his eyes and nose appeared. "Are you feeling better?" Tommy could see him yawn under the covers. "You should eat something; it'll sop up the booze still in your system. Like toast or something."

Tommy ducked his head and his hair fell over his face but still he peered at Adam just a little bit embarrassed at getting caught looking. "Uh, I feel better." Not really, no. "Food sounds good." Tommy was hungry and nervous because, well, he had something to say and that only made his stomach flip that he felt a bit nauseous. He kind of smiled at Adam best he could. "You cook?" He asked, grinning a bit wider.

"I microwave like a champ and I can work the toaster," Adam answered, the curve of his grin showing over the covers. "You have such a pretty smile. You should let more people see it." From somewhere in the bed, his hand appeared, warm and traced Tommy's lower lip before falling away.

There's a slight tremor to his lips at the touch and it felt kind of like a current. It was pleasant. Tommy liked it and Adam asking him to smile more only made him, well, _smile_ more because, God, Adam was beautiful. He still kept his head down though. "I can help you cook, you know? I can at least work the stove." Tommy chuckled and there went his headache again.

"Okay." There was something softer about Adam's face first thing in the morning; like it was before he had a chance to put his game face on, to be tough for the world. Adam smiled again, eyes moving over Tommy's face before he pushed the covers back and sat up. His t-shirt was an old one, the lettering faded; it was loose on his frame. "You're welcome to shower, too, if you want."

_Together_? Tommy wanted to ask but that would be forward. And stupid. "Yeah. Okay." He did kind of stink of stale cigarettes and whiskey. Which brought about a whole level of embarrassment because they slept together and he was rank. Shit. "You got an extra shirt I can borrow?" Which only made Tommy look at Adam a bit more intently that he bit his lip and dragged his eyes away. "And maybe a towel?"

"Nope," Adam said with a grin. "I was totally going to offer you to shower then not give you a towel. That's me in a nutshell." He slid his legs over the side and stood up, stretching for a minute before he padded his way to the bathroom, where he pulled out a towel. "I'll get you a shirt, too. I've got some small ones still." He didn't say, but Tommy could figure; they were from Brad.

Their fingers brushed when Tommy took the towel from Adam and it was intentional, lingering. Tommy looked up at him with a slow flick of his gaze. "Thanks."

"It's okay." Adam's smile was quiet; softer than his usual mega-kilowatt grin. "You want some tea?"

The way Adam was looking at Tommy made his heart thump a bit louder in his chest, more than his head, and he wanted to say, no, he didn't want tea. He didn't come here for tea but then he didn't come here to make a fool of himself either by being all drunk. Tommy ran a hand through his hair and brushed it back from his face. "Tea sounds good. Maybe another aspirin if you got it." He thumbed toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna take that shower..." He looked straight into Adam's eyes. "You can jump in if you want." And his face didn't change at all when he said that.

Both of Adam's eyebrows got lost in the fringe of his bangs and his grin got bigger. "If I thought you were serious and sober, I'd totally take you up on it. I'll go get the water boiling. Aspirin's on the table. Take your time okay?" Leaning forward, he kissed Tommy's hair and made his way out of the bedroom, not looking back.

Well, fuck. Tommy didn't expect that reaction. When he was gazing after Adam's back was when he frowned, a little delayed in thinking, hey! He wasn't drunk anymore. He wasn't exactly sober either but... A sigh and then he headed to the bathroom, clothes strewn on the floor and the water warm enough that steam billowed all around.

When he got out of the shower, there was a mug on the counter and Tommy could see part of Adam's knee;he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, a mug of tea on the night stand, his iPhone in hand as he checked his email or whatever it was he was doing.

He kind of just stared at Adam and it felt a bit creepy because Adam had no idea he was looking. But Tommy took in his profile, the way his expressions changed when Adam would see something he liked -- or didn't like. Tommy found he could probably stare like that all day and whoa! He'd been realizing that a lot lately, the more time he'd spend with Adam and getting to know him, the more he was intrigued and fascinated. He walked out, towel around his hips and his hair still dripping with the tea mug and aspirin in his hands, silent, still carefully casting glances at Adam.

"Good shower?" Adam asked, not looking up. "There's a shirt, uh ... over there." He pointed toward the dresser, his gaze following, seeming to catch on Tommy's tattoos. "Oh, wait. Come here... " He held out an arm. "I want to look."

Already a step away, he doubled back to put the teacup down and then he stood in front of Adam and offered both arms. "Not your thing, I know," Tommy said but was turning his arm slowly around so that Adam could see his fascination with horror movies right there on his arm, quietly pointing out who was who and a few details that might had been missed.

"The Exorcist was an amazing movie," Adam said as he turned Tommy's arms this way and that. "This took a lot of time, didn't it? I want to get something new, but I'm not sure what. Megan had the most amazing tattoos, Megan Joy? Anyway." With a soft laugh, he let go of Tommy's arms. "I should let you get dressed."

"Okay." Tommy felt bereft with Adam letting him go. What the fuck was that about? He took the shirt and headed back to the bathroom, not wanting to make Adam feel uncomfortable with him walking around half-naked. But he peeked again as he passed, eyes just quickly flicking Adam's way before he threw his clothes on and walked back out. Suddenly, he felt real awkward. "Uhm... can I, uh, hitch a ride to rehearsal?" He could find his car later and ask damned Cristian to drive him.

Adam nodded. "Do you remember where your car is?" He asked with a smile. "Or how much you drank last night? Do you even have your guitar? Or do we need to stop by and pick it up?"

Downing the aspirin with the hot tea was odd but the way the warmth went down his throat was soothing. Tommy let out a breath and plopped beside Adam on the edge of the bed, curling his toes on the soft carpet, eyes on the steam rising from his mug. "My car's somewhere in Hollywood. I think I remember where." He half-smiled and glanced at Adam. "I can use a different guitar. That blue one's in the studio so I'm good there..." Another breath. "I-I uh, I wanted to talk to you..." It was a good a start as any especially given Tommy still had that dull throb of pain thumping in the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Adam's fingers found their way to the back of Tommy's neck,the small fringe of hair there, soft and fuzzy and he rubbed, gently. "Everything okay? Don't tell me you're going to quit the band, okay? That'd totally bum me out."

"Fuck no!" Tommy whipped his head up too fast that he felt dizzy and nauseous, paling suddenly. "Not quitting it's just--" Well, fuck. Now or never, right? "I've been - thinking - a _lot_ \- about what happened and the kiss and - stuff." Fuck! That didn't even make sense that he put a hand to his forehead fingers digging and moving in circles to dull the pain.

"...okay ...." Adam's fingers dug a little into the muscles of Tommy's neck. "Been a pretty wild ride, huh?"

"Yeah." Especially for Tommy. He dropped his hand and his eyes fluttered shut. Tommy kept them closed while savoring the feel of Adam's hand right there behind his neck, moving, making the downy hairs stand on end and a warm, pleasant current run down his spine. "I-I wanted to know," Tommy blinked his eyes open and gazed at Adam. "Why? Cos you must know it's fucking with my head right?" He said that softly, so that Adam would know it's not as if he was pissed or anything. Just--he wanted to know what the deal was.

"...Why? But you know why. I ... I got carried away, like I said. I ... just got carried away is all." Leaning forward, Adam drew his brows together in a frown. "... is that what you were asking? I'm sorry it's still bothering you, though."

"Carried away..." Okay. So he was reading Adam wrong. Fuck! Now it was _really_ awkward. "...that's all. Okay." Tommy stood up and placed his mug down the nearest flat surface and he suddenly didn't know what to do with himself, unable to look at Adam and looking at everything else. "I thought--" A scoff at how stupid he was and he shook his head slowly. "I thought wrong." He should go. Fuck. This was a bad idea last night when drunk and even worse with a hangover. Tommy ran a hand through his damp hair tugging it a bit and then blowing out a long slow breath. Fuck.

"Wait, what?" Adam caught Tommy by the wrist and tugged him back toward the bed. "Wait, what? Tommy?" He tugged until Tommy was facing him, his face creased with worry. "I ... what did I say?"

"You said you got carried away. That's it right? That's all it is." Tommy faced him and he straightened up and _glared_. That kinda hurt, you know? "I thought there was something there and I knew this was a fucked up thing to do - to come here - but I wanted to know because - because--" Tommy hardly noticed that he had his hands balled in fists at his sides and he took a step closer to Adam that they were chest to chest and all he could feel was the rush of blood in his system and the loud thumping of his heart. "...because I haven't fucking stopped thinking about you." He poked Adam square in the chest.

"Um, ouch?" Adam pushed Tommy's finger away and rubbed at his chest. Then the light bulb came on. "Oh ... _Oh_. You ... you thought? That I ... and you? Really?"

Okay. That just made him feel worse and Tommy looked away. Not only had he read wrong, he now more than embarrassed himself to the guy who was kind of his boss in all this. Great. Fucked that up real good.

"Yeah," he deflated, his voice sounded foreign and resigned. "Yeah."  
"God, Tommy. You're supposed to be _straight_. And I swore off straight guys after ... " Adam trailed off. He tugged Tommy closer again. "Are you telling me you're not straight?"

"I like you." That was Tommy's answer. "If that doesn't make me straight then I guess I'm not." Fuck he had to sit down. His head was spinning. It was the first time he'd said something like that out loud. Seriously admitting he actually _liked_ a guy. A _guy_.

His head was about to start spinning worse. Because before he got a chance to get seated, Adam _grabbed_ him and he was _strong_ too and Tommy ended up on his lap and Adam had his face in his hand and was just as suddenly _kissing_him like he'd been dying to do it for ages or something.

Tommy's surprised gasp got lost in that kiss. The shock of it felt like he was dumped in cold water that he stiffened, letting Adam kiss him before instinct and _want_ kicked in and Tommy kissed Adam back, his fingers buried and fisting in Adam's hair to keep him there. He'd wanted this for so fucking long that now that they were kissing it was like a thirst finally quenched. He didn't let go.

Adam finally did, though, gasping in a breath, his cheeks flushed. He looked at Tommy with wide eyes. "... okay?" he asked, thumb brushing circles on Tommy's cheek.

It took a few beats before Tommy could react, pushing off Adam and standing even if his legs still felt weak. "What the fuck was that? Were you carried away again?" His head was throbbing harder and now his cock twitched too and everything was upside down and spinning.

When he listed to the side, Adam stood, grabbed him around the waist and sat him back down on the bed, hovering over him, leaning over so that their faces were a few inches apart. "I've wanted to kiss you again since forever, but you were supposed to be straight. And stay straight. Now you're bent. I'm gonna kiss you again, too, when you stop talking and being ... whatever it is you're being."

Not if Tommy kissed him first. And he did. Grabbing Adam by the shirt and pulling him down, their lips mashed together in a totally wild way and their teeth clicked and Tommy's tongue pushed to taste Adam again. Tommy was done being what he was, well, being. Whatever the fuck it was was superseded by wanting to feel Adam again. He calmed down but slowly, the kiss softening, the desperation dissipating until Tommy had his arms around Adam and he just savored it.

It meant that Adam ended up kneeling on the floor, but that seemed to be okay. He had his hands bracketing Tommy's waist and he was licking into Tommy's mouth in a way that was totally unlike the Kiss On TV. He might even groaned a little bit, finally resting his forehead against Tommy's. "We have rehearsal in, like, an hour. That's not long enough."

"No it's not." Tommy panted, his arms still draped over Adam's shoulders, his chest still heaving while his heartbeat slowed down to normal. He pulled back and kept his gaze on Adam, his fingers, again, ran through his hair. "So, I'm bent. And I didn't read it wrong." He kind of smiled with just one corner of his lips lifting slightly.

"You didn't read anything wrong. I was being _good_. You corrupted me." Adam grinned as well, his hands up under the shirt Tommy was borrowing, covering warm skin. "But I can say that we already slept together, and it's not even a lie."

The touch made him shiver. "This was all your fault." Tommy ducked his head to hide the grin. "You kept doing shit and every time that happened it kept me up and thinking. Got myself sick not sleeping, you know? You can say whatever you want just stop fucking playing with me, okay?"

"Hey." Adam knelt up straighter, one brow arching. "I didn't toy with you. That's not even funny. You said you were _straight_ and I believed you and was being true to that, so just ... don't say that because it's not true. I don't play with people. I don't."

Clearly, Tommy hit a nerve.

"Hey." He cupped Adam's face, fingertips sinking in his hair while his thumb grazed over his cheekbones and Tommy looked into his eyes. "It's not what I meant. I meant all that mixed signals before had my head spinning I didn't know which was was up. But from now on -- that's what I meant. Since you slept with me and all..." He smiled at Adam, trying to coax one out of him, too.

"There weren't any mixed signals." Adam levered himself to his feet, jaw set, and he headed for the bathroom. "I need to shower so we're not late. Help yourself to whatever you want. I won't be too long." He pushed the bathroom door so that it nearly - but not quite - shut. Tommy could hear the shower start.

Tommy stared after Adam but then followed and pulled the door wide open, walking in. "What the fuck did I say?" The hell? He was, like, pouring his heart out and talking about _feelings_ and shit. Didn't that count for something?

Behind the beveled glass, Tommy could see Adam's hands in his hair, long body stretched. "Are you actually talking to me while I'm in the shower, naked, after you accused me of playing games with you and sending you mixed signals? Did you even just listen to me when I told you that I was trying to respect you? Does that even count for shit?"

"Yes I am." And it made him realize that Adam was naked in there and he had to give his head a shake and look away. "Look, I didn't know what you wanted you know? Sometimes it's like you're fucking flirting with me and I didn't know if you were or if you were just that friendly but then with the other guys you weren't that way. I didn't know what to think you know?" Fuck! His head started throbbing more now that the pounding was insistent. Didn't help he was noticing the blurred image of Adam behind the glass that was fucking arousing. Talk about getting even more confused.

"Tommy?! Fuck." The door slid open and there was Adam, wet hair plastered to his head, skin sheened with water, as he said, "Let me try this again and you can maybe hear me this time. I. Didn't. Want. Anything? Because I thought. You. Were. Straight. So maybe, just maybe, it was _you_ toying with _me_, huh?"

Then the door slid shut with a slap.

He opened his mouth but closed it again. Adam had a point. Tommy didn't say anything for a while, quiet, watching Adam behind the glass and through the steam rising and filling the room. "I wasn't toying with you... was I?" He was trying to look back if he was the one doing shit to Adam but that was hard to do with the constant pounding in his head.

"Can we please have this discussion when I'm not in the shower? Or ... something, I don't even know. I have to get out now and get ready and stuff, so ... you can either hand me a towel, or get out, okay?"

Tommy grabbed a towel and hung it over the door, quietly walking out and closing the door behind him. He needed a drink or something. Dull the hangover by getting more drunk. That was what they always used to do but Tommy'd already fucked this up that he didn't want to make it worse. He left the bedroom, too, balling his shirt in his hand and headed to sit quietly in the living room to wait for Adam.

It was about thirty minutes later, which wasn't really that long, before Adam appeared, dressed, his hair styled and some eyeliner smudged around his eyes. He stood in the doorway to the living room, peering over at Tommy, chewing on the corner of his lip for a long minute before speaking. "So, what do we do now?" He asked, not moving. "Besides go to rehearsal, I mean?"

Tommy stood and faced Adam a little intimidated with Adam towering tall over him. He was quiet, peering at Adam from under his long lashes, through the fringe of his hair and then he hooked his hand behind Adam's neck and pulled him down, speaking against his lips, "I don't know..." Then he kissed him. Slow, soft, almost chaste and tender. He wanted _something_ only Tommy wasn't exactly sure what that was, exactly. But this kiss? He knew he wanted this.

"God, Tommy," Adam whispered, his own hand hooking behind Tommy's head to keep him right there. "The things you do to me." The kiss that followed was just as slow, but much less chaste. He ran his tongue along Tommy's teeth, then over his tongue. "Glitterbaby," he whispered, before kissing him again.

The use of that name made a shiver run up and down Tommy's spine. He gasped for a breath and kissed back, losing himself in it. He sucked on Adam's tongue, nibbled on his bottom lip and opened up, letting the kiss deepen further, his arms wrapping around Adam and pressing their bodies closer. This was what he came for last night, everything else that came with, like the tremble in his body, the warmth in his chest -- those he didn't quite expect but now he wanted that, too. He wanted _Adam_ and the realization of that was slammed into him that the kiss turned desperate again with Tommy feeling like he wanted to melt against Adam, an urge to crawl inside him and stay there.

Who knew how many minutes passed like that, before Adam pulled far enough away to take a deep breath through kiss-swollen lips. "We have to go. We're going to be late. There'll be enough questions as it is. Then, if you want, we can come back here and ... talk I guess? If you want to?" He carded his fingers through Tommy's hair again before trailing them down his cheek.

"Okay." Tommy was panting for breath, his arms still around Adam releasing slowly, his eyes dark and glazed over, staring right back. He bit his bottom lip, still feeling the tingle of being thoroughly kissed and he smiled through it, letting his teeth slide over his lips slowly to release it. "We can talk, yeah. It was why I came over in the first place." He rubbed the back of his neck still embarrassed about the whole thing. "Later... we can ... talk later." Tommy smiled at Adam glad to get stuff off his chest. Maybe last night's drunken choice didn't turn out too bad after all.

Lacing their fingers together, Adam smiled too as he pulled Tommy toward the door, gathering his keys and wallet from the bowl there. They'd talk later. And maybe do other things later.

And it would be two days before Tommy finally went to find his car.  



End file.
